


Give me more

by StiliHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiliHale/pseuds/StiliHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек влюблен в Стайлза. Но в упор не хочет верить в то, что это чувство взаимно. Стайлз уже просто сходит с ума от их постоянных недомолвок. Ему нужно что-то большее, чем просто игра в гляделки и раздевание друг другом взглядом. Одна маленькая поездка со стаей на отдых должна это изменить…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me more

**Author's Note:**

> Touch me, yeah,  
> I want you to touch me there.  
> Make me feel like I am breathing.  
> Feel like I am human.
> 
> The Neighbourhood – «A Little Death»
> 
> Авторов двое:D Второй автор скоро добавится ^_^   
> Вдохновились этой картинкой:  
> http://cs613417.vk.me/v613417759/19916/9UGD4O4nuiU.jpg

 

Наконец-то наступила долгожданная пятница в Бейкон-Хиллс. На улице было жаркое лето. Прозвенел звонок с самого последнего урока в этом учебном году, и все школьники помчались домой. Вся стая решила посидеть в Старбакс и отметить этот замечательный день. Потягивая вкусные прохладительные напитки, они пытались решить, куда бы им съездить отдохнуть. Этот разговор затянулся уже на час, но ни одного компромисса достигнуто не было. Стайлз решил, во что бы то ни стало попытаться спасти ситуацию.  
— Слушайте, ребят, а как на счет уик-энда в загородном домике у Лидии? Помните, там еще есть прекрасное озеро неподалеку. О, и еще там красивый песчаный берег,— скороговоркой предложил Стайлз.  
— Я за, — на удивление сразу соглашается Лидия и толкает локтем Джексона.  
— Что? — спросил он, оторвавшись от созерцания своего мокко-фраппучино. — Да, да, я с тобой.  
— Отлично. Кто-нибудь еще?  
Вся стая переглянулась между собой.  
— По-моему отличная идея, да, Скотт? — спрашивает Эллисон, целуя МакКола в щеку. Тот лишь согласно кивает головой. Он никогда не может отказать ей. Влюбленный щенок.  
— Мы тоже согласны, — Эрика легонько дотронулась до кудряшек Айзека и прошептала ему на ухо: — Тем более я купила тот красный купальник.  
Айзек лишь улыбнулся, но в его глазах можно было заметить вспыхнувшие искорки возбуждения.  
— Отлично. Сегодня же возьму ключи у мамы, — подвела итог голосования Лидия.  
— Может быть, заодно позовем Дерека? — спросил Стайлз, нервно жуя трубочку.  
Никто не был против такого предложения. Стилински тут же весь засиял, думая, что никто этого не заметит, и задумался о выполнении плана «Как заставить хмуроволка поехать с ними».  
Вся стая уже давно заметила, как эти двое смотрят друг на друга. Только никто в упор не понимал, чего эти двое ждут? Почему они как два упертых барана ничего не замечают?  
Лидия обвела всех своим цепким взглядом:  
— Только в мою «мини» все не поместятся, — все взгляды тут же устремились на Стилински, который отвлекшись от беседы, усиленно делал пузырьки в своем ягодно-йогуртовом фраппучино.  
— Что? Что вы все так смотрите? Я пропустил что-то важное?  
— Стайлз, — мягко начала Лидия, — мы все не поместимся в мою машину. Так что придется тебе взять Эрику, Айзека и Дерека. А со мной поедут остальные.  
— Эмм.... Ну, если так надо.... Хотя можно было.... Да, конечно, так и сделаем. Ладно, я к Дереку, — сорвавшись с места, Стилински покинул кафе.  
— Ты прям сама беспалевность, Стайлз, — усмехнулся Айзек, отчего вся стая засмеялась.

____  
Сев в свой родной, любимый джип, Стайлз прямиком отправился в логово Хейлов. Всю дорогу он пытался успокоить самого себя. «Все получится, главное не нервничать. Подумаешь, просто зайду, предложу ему поехать и уйду. Проще некуда».  
— Привет, Дерек, — заявил с порога Стайлз, тем самым потревожив хмурого волка, который собирался немного подремать на диване.  
— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил его Дерек, но подросток даже не обратил внимания на это.  
— Тут, в общем, такое дело.... Поехали завтра к Лидии? — выпалил резко Стайлз. Не услышав ответа, он поднял голову и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот лишь сделал свой знаменитый вопрос бровями. — Мы тут со всей стаей решили съездить на пикник. Устроим небольшую вечеринку...  
— Стайлз, ты же знаешь, я не люблю вечеринки, — он поднялся с дивана и сложил руки на груди.  
— Брось, Дерек, будет весело.  
— Нет! — в его голосе появились нотки злости.  
— Но, Дерек...  
— Нет, нет и еще раз нет! — прорычал Хейл, и для большего эффекта сверкнул красными глазами.  
— Пожалуйста, обещаю, тебе понравится. Всего лишь одна малюсенькая вечеринка, — Стайлз с мольбой в глазах смотрел на Дерека.  
— Вот только не надо этого взгляда, — нахмурился Хейл. Стилински упорно продолжал смотреть на него своими большими карими щенячьими глазами. Младший Хейл просто завис, загипнотизированный этим взглядом.  
— Какого?  
— Вот такого.  
— Какого такого, — издевался Стилински.  
— Ты смотришь на меня как маленький щенок, который просит поиграть с ним.  
— Так ты согласен? — Стайлз хитро улыбнулся. Он знал, что его фирменный взгляд может уговорить кого угодно.  
— Согласен,— сдался Дерек.  
— Спасибо! — парнишка засветился от счастья и тут же быстро покинул дом, не забывая кинуть напоследок: — Я обожаю тебя, хмуроволк!  
Как только дверь закрылась, Дерек опустил руки и улыбнулся:  
— Ну и как можно отказать этому засранцу? — неосознанно спросил он вслух.  
На этот вопрос у Дерека нет ответа. Просто это любовь. Да, он любил этого неугомонного мальчишку, его Стайлза. Но ведь он человек, и подвергать его опасности совсем не хотелось. Тем более, быть отвергнутым, для волка было хуже некуда. Ведь Стайлз не мог его любить, не так ли?  
В то же время, подходя к дому, Питер столкнулся с довольным Стилински, который, быстро пробомортав что-то типа «привет.уменянетвремени.пока», сел в джип и исчез. Не прошло и пары секунд, как он своим волчьим слухом уловил фразу своего племянника.  
— Да, мой дорогой племянник, никуда без моей помощи, — хищно улыбнулся Питер.  
А Стилински же праздновал свою маленькую победу. Выходные с Дереком. Что может быть лучше?


End file.
